Green Eyed Monster
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: Usui gets jealous and possible after his girlfriend got kissed by another guy, how will this turned out?


**Green Eyed Monster**

"You shouldn't have punched Igarashi so hard, he was bleeding pretty bad you know," Misaki reprimanded as she put her luggage on the floor.

The couple had just landed and are currently in Usui's apartment where Misaki was suppose to stay for a few days.

Usui couldn't help it. Misaki was suppose to be his, he wasn't just going to be okay with her kissing another guy, even if she didn't love the guy and was forced to do it.

To say he was jealous was the understatement of the century, he was ready to murder.

He hugged her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body close to his.

"I don't like other guys touching you much less kissing you," he muttered and kissed her cheek.

She rolled her eyes, "We've been over this Takumi, we owe Igarashi, if it weren't for him we wouldn't be together. Hitting him isn't exactly the best way to show your gratitude," she reminded him.

"He deserved it," Usui sneered and held Misaki closer as if it would make the kiss disappear, "Plus you hit him too."

Misaki blushed at the contact, "He kissed me without my permission, of course I slapped him. I have the right to after all," she stated plainly with a shrug.

Usui spun Misaki around, "And I am your boyfriend, I have the right to punch somebody when they kiss my girlfriend," he pointed out.

"You almost landed him in the hospital," Misaki whispered.

"Now you're worried about him?" he growled protectively and hugged her tight.

"Not as much as I am about you," she whispered and pried herself away from him and picked up his hand, causing him to wince.

She sighed, "Look what you did to yourself," she held up his hand and in the dim lighting a huge purple bruise could be seen.

"It's nothing," he muttered and took his hand back, only to have Misaki gently pick it up again.

She guided him to the couch, "Sit," she commanded.

He sat down obediently, quite curious as to what she was doing. She left him to sit there and walked away, into the bedroom where their luggages were at. He cocked his head to the side and listened closely. He could hear her rummaging through the luggages before the was a huge crash followed by a yelp of pain and a few curses.

Usui sprang up from his position and was ready to go dashing inside when Misaki called out, "I'm fine! Just dropped something, stay there! You've stressed your body enough!"

Usui hesitated but decided to walk forward but froze again when Misaki spoke, "If you so much as move another step Usui Takumi I'll go home!" she threatened.

He sighed and went back to the couch and sat down, though he was smiling a little, his girlfriend knew him too well.

A few minutes later, Misaki walked out of the room. She had changed into a long sleeve shirt and was carrying a first aid kit.

She took out some ointment and a bandage and applied the ointment to his bruise before wrapping it up.

She glared at him half heartedly for getting himself injured and was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her downwards, letting his lips crash against hers.

She started struggling, as if desperate to get away from him. Usui ignored it at first, thinking it was just her usual shyness but after awhile did he realise she wasn't struggling from his kiss but the grip on her hand.

He immediately let go of her like he had been burned and she gasped in pain, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Oh gods, Misaki I'm so sorry," he whispered and gently took her arm, rolling up the sleeves.

There was a huge purple bruise on it, "Don't tell me I-" he began but was cut off by Misaki as she placed a finger onto his lips.

"Not you idiot. Igarashi pulled me a little too hard when he, um, kissed me just now," she shifted nervously as though scared Usui might explode again.

And he did, he growled and stood up, storming towards the door, "I'm going to kill him," he hissed and moved to open the door but Misaki blocked him.

"You can't possibly be defending him Misaki! He hurt you!" he yelled.

Misaki lowered her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes.

He shook his head, "Was Igarahi a good kisser?" he whispered.

"Huh?" Misaki was confused at the sudden change in topic.

Before she had time to react, Usui picked Misaki up and set her down in the bedroom before locking the door behind them.

"Was Igarashi a good kisser?" he took a step forward, pushing Misaki nearer to the bed, which she had forced him to get and was now regretting it.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered.

"Was he?" Usui prompted and took another step forward so the Misaki was now sitting on the bed.

"N-No," she lied, lifting her legs up and trying to inch away from him.

"Misaki," he breathed warningly, his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Y-Yes okay!" Misaki wailed, inching further away again, "But that doesn't mean I enjoyed it!" she added when Usui looked down right ready to march to Igarashi's house and kill him.

She didn't have time to register what was happening before she felt his lips crushing against hers.

"Takumi what are you-?" she was cut short as his lips claimed hers again.

She was shocked but after that weared off, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down. He smiled and put two arms on either side of Misaki so he won't crush her.

After a few minutes, they finally broke the kiss and both her gasping for air. Regardless of this, Usui moved closer so that their foreheads were touching.

Usui smirked, "You are mine and mine alone Misaki. I won't have someone else steal you away."

She glared at him halfheartedly, "I'm not a possession."

"No you're not," he agreed, "But I'm going to have to be selfish when it comes to you. You are the one thing on this earth I am willing to place over everything else Misaki, I'm not about to let someone take you away," he whispered and intertwined their fingers together.

Then, she suddenly started giggling, "Were you...jealous?" she teased.

Usui stared at her disbelievingly, was she seriously mocking him?

"N-No!" he sputtered, face turning slightly red.

Misaki started laughing even more, finally the tables were turned!

"Takumi has a green eyed monster!" she giggled.

He frowned then suddenly smirked and leaned closer to her, "And if I do?" he whispered into her ear.

Something seemed to overcome her and she grinned back at him, "Then we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him passionately. Usui's eyes widen for a second before they just melted into the kiss.

Oh, he did have a green eyed monster in him alright. A green eyes monster that only Misaki could tame.


End file.
